<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If I'm not back by this time tomorrow by Romano_the_great</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563567">If I'm not back by this time tomorrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romano_the_great/pseuds/Romano_the_great'>Romano_the_great</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst for days, Character Death, F/F, Hunger Games, Lesbian Pacifica Northwest, M/M, Major Character Injury, Not Beta Read, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Pansexual Mabel Pines, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Will Add More Later, mabel angst, man im writing stuff for a dying fandom :(, pacifica northwest angst, rip mabels sanity, that all i can think of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:25:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romano_the_great/pseuds/Romano_the_great</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you want Mabel/Pacifica in a poorly planned out hunger games au? well then your in luck! because i just made one (five months ago but still) read it! it might be interesting! (even the author doesn't remember the contents of which this contains) so read if you dare!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If I'm not back by this time tomorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! i wrote this a while back and have the next few chapters already finished so if you people like this then i'll be sure to post more. if no one likes this then it will be deleted from history forever. thank you and have a wonderful time. (i don't know how edited this is like i said its been months) this might be amazing this might be terrible lets see shall we (i just figured out a new name for this thing after listing to bohemian rhapsody on repeat while i cry so thats a lyric)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up, only to find that the bed is empty beside me. Sighing I get up and walk over to the door where a yellow dress hangs on the windowsill gently drying is the summer sun. today is the reaping. One “lucky” contestant will be chosen at random and sent off to the hunger games.<br/>
I swing my legs to the ground a sick feeling in my stomach erupting. This year we ran out of food and had to add to dipper’s little slips of papers. The reason why it’s called the hunger games is because if your from the ages 12-18 you can get chosen to go off to the games, if you win the games you’re town will get one years’ worth of food and you a lifetimes. Every year you grow older another slip is added. Twelve is one slip thirteen is two fourteen is four acts. If you are low on food or water, then you can sign up to have more slips added to the bowl for one month’s supply of food. We were both fifteen which meant each of us had four slips plus five extra slips each.<br/>
Eighteen chances for one of us to be chosen. I pray its not dipper. Dipper had gotten sick a year ago almost dead barely treated able. I remember siting by his side telling him it would be okay to let go. He did not let go, of course my stubborn brother would stay until his heart was pried from his body and forced to stop on its own. This did not happen; this is just dippers boyfriend Bill’s words a day after he heard dipper was sick. How dipper survived nobody knows, all I know is that if he went to the hunger games, he would have to stop getting treated. Which means he would be dead before meeting the other tributes.<br/>
I looked in the dusty old mirror in front of the sink. I brushed my hair back into a semi neat braid and grabbed my grappling hook. The grappling hook held no purpose other then it looked cool. The trigger had long since rusted back into the gun and the rope was cut in half with the ends fraying. In a past attempt to fix it by my Grunkle Stan there was a glob dried glue at the end.<br/>
I attached the grappling hook to my belt and walked into the kitchen where to no surprise I saw dipper and Stan auguring.<br/>
“come on stan! Its your turn to cook!” Dipper whined.<br/>
“quit whining you sound like your three, and its not my turn to cook your boyfriend changed every day on that calendar to Stan.”<br/>
“I’m not whining!” Dipper whined again. “and he did not change anything! Last month you lost a bet to me!”<br/>
“I can tell he changed it because there are little skulls around my name and hearts around your name!” Stan backfired. “also, I need a record of this ‘bet’ I apparently placed.<br/>
I sighed and walked out of the kitchen stomach still uneasy. I walked down the hall voices fading and saw waddles stuck in the coat hanger. I reached up and grabbed him.<br/>
“aww who’s a cutieputtuty!” I cooed. “you are yes you are oh yes you are!”<br/>
I had originally purchased the pig to eat but looking in his adorable little face I could not do it. So rather then eating some bacon (banned by the capital no less!) twelve-year-old me added to the little paper slips in the reaping bowl.<br/>
I walked outside my long coat easily hiding my little toy. I walked into the town center where they where already setting up the stage and over sized tv. I walked behind the stage to get to the woods. The electric fence towered high over my head. Running my hand on the bars as I fallowed the fence to the edge of town. Leaning down I found the rock my and Grendia used to hide the hole in the fence. The electric fence once held electricity now the town could not afford to use such precautions for silly things like hunting. So, the power was shut off leaving the fence up as if to remind us that the capital still holds the power over us and there is nothing, we can do about it.<br/>
I climbed under the fence and walked over to the log where my bow and arrow where held. I climbed into a tree by the lake and watched the sun rise. I yawned, today was goanna be a long day. </p><p>I managed to catch a few squires and even one deer. I wrapped the meat up in my coat. I gently placed the weapons back inside the log and crossed back under the fence. Going in the opposite direction the town, I jogged up a neatly combed trail to go up to a warehouse. The warehouse however looking abandoned was anything but, inside people danced there was stands that sold alcohol, there was children stealing your money. Stands that sold illegal goods where everywhere. Sorting through the crowd I found the butcher.<br/>
The capital said that we were only aloud to cook meat that died by natural causes and had no human hand in its demise. Today Candy was running the stand in her fathers’ place.<br/>
“whacha bring this time Mable?” candy said looking a little green, she didn’t like filling in for her father she agreed with the capitals view on meat but dared not to say anything, food was food and her family needed to sell it to survive so she would have to bare going against her morals. Its what most of us have done anyways. The few that still had a sense of morality would be the first to go. Hunger is hunger, and food is food. Either way it always came down to money.<br/>
“I got lucky today! Caught a deer, I haven’t seen them here around in a while!”<br/>
I opened my coat and lowered the meat onto the counter.<br/>
“how’s dipper fairing?” Candy asked eyes sparkling as she lightly blushed.<br/>
“he got into an agreement with Bill about who has more muscles,”<br/>
“oh, did they breakup?” Candy asked as a glimmer of hope flashed in her eyes.<br/>
I snorted, Candy was two years younger than Dipper not to mention Dipper was already dating someone, but Candy crushed on Dipper science they first met.<br/>
“no, but Stan had to get involved and tell them that they were both wimps and of course he was the strongest.”<br/>
Candy started laughing. She grabbed the meat and weighed it.<br/>
“let’s see its about 110 pounds, so that would be $1,565.30 but seeing as it has bruises all over it and it’s not even skinned, I’d say it would be about $900.”<br/>
“WHAT! Candy no fair! I thought we were friends?”<br/>
“fine I’ll give you 1000 is that a deal!”<br/>
“1100”<br/>
“fine, but you owe me one!”<br/>
She put the money on the counter and adjusted her glasses. “may the odds ever be in your favor Mable,”<br/>
The atmosphere seemed to darken at that statement. “and yours as well candy,”</p><p>Once she got home, she put the money underneath the floorboards. Bill’s father was the mayor thus having big packages of money laying around in his boyfriend’s house would look a little fishy.<br/>
She looked up at the clock, one hour till the reaping. She walked over to the windowsill where the simple yellow dress sat. she picked the fabric up gently running her hands on the soft sleeves. She whispered, “the odds aren’t in anyone’s favor are they,”<br/>
“no, they aren’t, the capitol is just using the fear to keep us from rebelling.” A voice sounding a lot like Dipper’s boyfriend replied.<br/>
“do you think that Dipper would get chosen!?”<br/>
“if dipper was chosen then I would take his place,” Bill said eyes somber.<br/>
“do you know what kinda effect that would have on Dipper! It would be worse if you went. He’d sit and stare at walls or or….” Mable could not continue.<br/>
“I know, but I can’t see him get hurt.”<br/>
“Then I’ll act as tribute for Dipper!”<br/>
“Mable no! I can’t ask you to do that, plus we don’t even know if he’s goanna get picked!”<br/>
We sat in silence. Most of the time Bill is loud and chaotic he always finds a way to make something funny. The uneasy quite assured me of one thing Bill was in love with Dipper.</p><p>An hour later I found myself standing in a large crowd of children my age. I looked around to see if I could find Dipper, but to no avail. An almost pig like lady modal walked onto the stage lips pursed. She shuffled the cards in her hand and started to read aloud.<br/>
“Ladies gentlemen and other assorted genders, I am proud to announce the starting of the 49th Hunger Games, now this is from the Capitol, years ago when everything was chaos…”<br/>
I heard these lines to many times before, so resumed my search for Dipper.<br/>
“now everyone greets Stanford, the first winner of the Hunger Games for distract twelve,”<br/>
Ford walked on to the stage glass askew and hair a rat’s nest. His face was cleanly shaven but had terrible burn marks on either side. The man pulled out his own cards and had to clear his thought before he spoke.<br/>
I did not care to find out what he was saying, continuing to look for dipper I found him, he was holding hands will Bill. He was in a dark blue suit, but he still had his baseball cap on. I almost laughed at the sight.<br/>
“now time to pick the first tribute!” the woman sang reaching into the big bowl of paper slips. “the first tribute is Pacifica Northwest!”</p><p>I vaguely know Pacifica Northwest; her family works for the capitol. She is known to be one of the meanest girls in school. She was beautiful and knew that she rubbed it into everybody’s faces. She had dark brown eyes that if you looked closely you could see shades of gold and green. Her hair was this long blonde silky messy but in a stylish way. I hated her but looking at how she froze when her name was called and how he shakily got up I could only feel a sinking feeling.<br/>
The sixteen-year-old stood on stage eyes wide looking like a cornered animal.<br/>
“next tribute is,” the woman reached into the pile. “Bill Cypher!”<br/>
Dipper began sobbing he clinged onto Bill with all his strength begging him not to go. Knowing what to do I raised my hand. “I volunteer as tribute.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey, so you finished reading. wanna give me kudos or comment. you can comment anything, how your day was, what you ate for breakfast, even venting. you can say anything just as long as its not offense! :) you don't have to of course, but i love reading comments lol. i hope you enjoyed (if you read it) and have a wonderful day/evening/night!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>